A Whole New World: Something Wikkan...2.0
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: A Gargoyle, A DeMahri, and a Djinni go clubbing. A werewolf sets the threesome off in a new direction. There's a new witch on the block and his name is Dorian! What does this mean for the Linoma clan?


Name: Denigoddess2001  
Address: Denigoddess2001@yahoo.com  
Date: 7/2/02 12:52:48 PM  
Saga: A Whole New World  
Episode: #2  
Title:  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Daria Damson  
Demetrius Nightkind  
Drakiel  
Jack Mera  
  
04:30AM August 29, 2006  
Athenaeum Parking Lot  
700th and "A" (Astarte) Street  
Linoma Bluffs Metroplex  
  
They pulled alongside the street where the Athenaeum sat in old its glory. Daria discreetly told Jack to park about half a block away. She rolled down the tinted window and scrutinized the scene before her. Hundreds of Mundanes were in a long line outside the Athenaeum's doors. The queue extended all the way to the street and around the corner. She noticed that there were lights on the second and third levels.  
  
She closed her eyes and let her inborn instincts find the ley lines that guide the course of Magick in the world. Once she connected with them, she could find any other magickal influence in the world with a thought. It had been one of the first tricks her father Zendrizane had taught her. She let her psyche course along the silver threads that connected the world's energy together into one huge ball of manna.  
  
Magick was afoot in the Athenaeum. It wasn't purely ethereal like Fae Magick. It wasn't Earthy and grounded like Human Wicca. It lacked the dangerous acrid bite of ceremonial Magick and was without the dark, cold dankness of bloodmagick. This was something new and distinct to her finely attuned senses. There was a hint of the spiritual, an apparent blend of Elvin and Fae. Daria didn't dismiss the Human element and the strong tinge of Earth Magick thrown into the mix.  
  
"What the Hell is going on in there?" She reeled back in her seat from the sheer complexity of the mix. "It's like somebody went into kitchen and threw everything into the stew pot."  
  
"What do you mean, Daria?" Jack quirked his head in wonderment.  
  
"I sensed more Magick in there than has been in that place in a long time." She closed her eyes to regain her equilibrium. "They weren't distinct magicks in the same location. They were MIXED. That's impossible."  
  
"Not really. Not anymore." Jack explained. "You've been out of the loop awhile. Did Lysander ever tell you about the Wikkans?"  
  
"Wiccans? Of course." She thought Jack was quite daft. "Humans who embrace the old ways and the old Religion of the Celts. It's minor Magick but effective."  
  
"No...I mean Wikkans with two k's."  
  
"I don't get it." Daria nudged her brother to scoot over. "Wikkans with two k's. What's the deal?"  
  
"What do ya get when you cross A Fae with a nature spirit?"  
  
"An Elf." She answered. "So?"  
  
"What do you get when you cross a Fae with a Human?"  
  
"Trouble, better known as Metronomy." She remarked quickly. "It's not wise to mix the bloods. Human will is unpredictable and volatile. Faerun Magick is powerful without proper training. Put those two together and you have a creature who's too willful and dominant to exercise restraint and responsibility."  
  
"Okay. You're catching on. Now take one of the Metronomy and cross it with a Human." Jack challenged her imagination.  
  
"Great Goddess of Babylon, Jack. That's just...ugh! Complicated." She shook her head is disbelief. "You have Humans with Elvin AND Fae Blood running through their veins. On top of that their tapping into magicks they can't control. And then, they're MIXING them. Are they mad?"  
  
"Not mad...not anymore. They're Wikkan." He said calmly. "Whatever you did earlier this year resulted in this. These people were formerly Wiccans that did the God and goddess bit with the sabbats and the altars. Then, this new group emerged...about a hundred of them. They claimed they had been around for thousands of years and only now were able to reveal themselves to the world."  
  
"How do you know about all of this?"  
  
"One of them bought the bar before I quit."  
  
"WHO?" Daria shrieked.  
  
"Do you remember the waiter from Village Inn you always thought was so thoughtful?"  
  
"Dorian?" She asked incredulously. "The one who was working on his Masters in psychology. He and his boyfriend, Edward, own Finn's Cask; it's a little metaphysical store right in the middle of Sam Hain."  
  
"So these are souped-up Wiccans who spell it with two Ks?" Daria wanted to make sure that she understood. "A little bit of Fae and Elvin blood mixed with Human Magick and they're the new kids on the block?"  
  
"Yup."   
  
"I must have really been out of the loop." [I was so busy with Big Red and moping these past months that I never beyond to look beyond my nose.] "Are they a threat?"  
  
"I don't think so." Jack checked the meter. "That'll be twelve-fifty. Word has it that their main goal is to restore the balance upset by the Illumination and the Day of Reckoning."  
"They know about the Day of Reckoning?" Demetrius' baritone broke through the dialogue.  
  
"Oh, yeah. When the Gargoyles vanished ...so did all the Vampires. They just turned to Ash. Some people chalk it up to the Order of Helios of the Quarrymen. Some say the Vamps and Gargs fought in a war and destroyed each other."  
  
"Maybe the Gargoyles were kidnapped by the same Aliens that destroyed the Vampires." Daria offered. She smirked at Demetrius as his eye lit up the cab in warning.  
  
"Oh, that's good, Daria." Jack chuckled. "Nope, none of the mages can explain it. All they know is the Gargoyles and the Vampires vanished without explanation. It upset the balance of the world's manna and everything's all out of whack. It's a whole new world out there and we gotta live in it ...for better or worse."  
  
"Daria, perhaps, you might rethink about visiting this club." Demetrius's brow ridges furled in anxiety. "This recent development might be detrimental to our clan."  
  
"The city still knows a few Gargoyles are around." She tapped her fingers and the glass. "These Wikkans seem to want to know the answers...the how's and the why's. I say let them wonder. They don't know any more than the rest of the world."  
  
"Hey, you know something that you wanna share?" Jack asked. His eyes narrowed and stared at her reflection suspiciously. "You know what happened to Lysander and his posse?"  
  
"Like I would know." She waved her hand in dismissal. "Jack, until I get the truth on that one, I'll just chalk it up to Aliens."  
  
"I want to find out more about these Wikkans. Besides, our big purple friends seems to have sobered up rather nicely." She noticed that Drakiel listened attentively throughout the entire conversation. "I say we check out the place...what's the harm?"  
  
"Daria, look at those in line." Demetrius pointed to the long cure sprawling around the side of the building. "They are Human. You said that your own repertoire has no such spell."  
  
"I never said that I couldn't come up with a spell on-the-fly. I just said that it's a very risky thing to do. It isn't risky if you wer taught by the finest Elvin Cleric in Babylon. It isn't dangerous if one uses all those boring Spellcraft classes one took between Heraldry and Demonology. I did pay attention. I just never liked it." She winked.  
  
"Daria...." An ominous growl filled the cab. She stepped forth and stood on the side of the curb. "English is such an unromantic language. If nothing else, it's descriptive. But, Jack, I have to ask. How do you know all of this? You don't work there any more."  
  
"I make a job to take care of my pack." Was the cryptic response. "I think you need to go there and check out the club."  
  
"Not like this I can't." She waved her hand over herself. "The I-dream-of-Jeanie outfit and the lavender skin have got to go."  
  
"Daria, let us return home and consult Dominique. She knows of this much more than you." Demetrius stepped out of the cab. He took hold of her arm. "You do not know what forces are at work."  
  
"Which is precisely why I have to find out, Little Brother." She returned his stare undaunted. "Keep an eye on Barney and I'll find a ride home. Jack, take them home."  
  
"Nay, where you go I go. Where you lead so shall I accompany you."   
  
"I'm not your mate. I'm your sister." She reminded him. "Magick isn't your forte. It is, however, mine. Stand back."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying something new." She took several steps away from him. She folded her arms together and bowed her head. Brown eyes closed as she envisioned her goal before her. Her father's words came to her mind from the ancient recesses of her memory.   
  
"Cadence and rhyme add power and focus to the incantation. Fall into unity with the energies of the Goddess and become one with them......"  
  
"Okay, Zendrizane." She breathed. "Let's see if I actually learned anything."  
  
"Daria...NO!" Demetrius ran forward.  
  
"See me now I am  
lavender and of Linoma Clan  
Let me now assume another form  
Let me be as human born  
When the first rays of dawn's first light  
Appear on the horizon, let all be right  
When such does occur, to my true form revert  
To a Djinn's form, let itself reassert."  
  
Burgandy smoke rose from the cracks in the asphalt. Silver flashes of dust and light rained from the heavens. They two swirled together as they became a vortex of mist and luminence surrounding Daria. Demetrius stood still in mute fascination as the incantation went into effect. She felt a slight tingling on her skin and resisted the urge to scratch at the crawling itch creeping over her body. The smoke became thick and heavy and she lost all the world from her sight. The heavy scent of earth and lilacs mingled until she was lost in the euphoric ambiance of light and sound. The tinkling of chimes came from somewhere in the late summer air. It was as though she were being touched by the talons of the Goddess.  
  
She heard a gasp of delight as the energy flowed through her. [It has been so long since it felt like this to work with the true forces of Nature....]  
  
The air cleared.  
  
"By the Dragon...Daria! Are you well?"  
  
"I feel fine." She looked down to see herself clad n denim shorts and a purple tank top.   
  
Then, she let out a sharp gasp.  
  
"My skin!" She held up her hands. Her skin was the color of golden ivory. Gone was the lavender hue that she knew so well. Her hands instantly went to her ears and traced their contours. She didn't feel the delicate points of her Elvin heritage. Instead, gently rounded edges met her touch. "Get me a mirror, quickly!"  
  
"I have none, Sister."  
  
"Roll up the window." She commanded. Daria watched her reflection appear in the tinted glass of the window under the streetlight. She saw chocolate curls and brown eyes. She brushed back an errant curl behind her ear...her very human...peach-toned...ear. "It worked....it actually worked."  
  
"Yes, it did." Demetrius whispered in awe. "You never fail to amaze me."  
  
"Hey, it runs in the family." She started toward the club. She looked back over her shoulder. "Jack, keep the meter running."  
  
"Not so fast, little sister." Ebony talons dug into her skin. "We are clan and we shall investigate this mystery together."  
  
"We don't know what's inside there." She countered.  
  
"Then cast your spell one more time." Demetrius urged her. "I must go with you."  
  
She knew better than to argue with the ebony clan leader. "What about Barney?"  
  
"My name is Drakiel." The Purple DeMahri stepped from the clan. "I must observe all that I see. We will speak of this matter later." He cast a glance over at Jack. "In private."  
  
"You two are nuts."  
  
"No, we will be human." Drakiel retorted. "Work your Magick and let the Goddess guide your hand."  
  
Daria nodded curtly and pursed her lips together. "Okay...you two stand close together."  
  
She studied the two warriors with great consideration. One could be human by day and the other wasn't even close to being Human. Demetrius was human by day thanks to a spell cast by Puck. She rested her chin on her hands and tried to figure out the proper words. She also realized that a few people at the end of the line were staring. With a casual gesture, several of the streetlights on the block suddenly went dark. "That's better. What these Humans don't know won't hurt me."  
  
She pulled the two to the other side of the car. "Stay close, don't move and don't dare to breathe."  
  
"One of you is Nightkind during the night  
and becomes human in bright daylight.  
One of you is from from a distant star  
Who has learned of this planet from afar.  
Nightkind you are but for the rest of time's play  
So shall you be human until the first light of day.  
For the DeMahri never knowing about such a form  
So shall you be as if human born.  
But once Dawn arrives, to your true forms return  
And so mote it be until the skies burn."  
  
She watched the burgundy smoke rise again from the cracks in the asphalt. She notice that droplets of rain cascaded down upon the duo. She noticed the droplets on her skin were deep rich magenta...similar to her own lifeforce. A spiral of emerald light reached from the ground, weaving and entwining about the two warriors in a serpentine fashion. "By the Goddess' hand, so let it be done!"  
  
[That should have SOME effect.]  
  
Clouds thickened and darkened above them. Lightning flashed and danced across the darkened skies. Stars vanished from view and tree branches bent and swayed as the breeze became a strong wind. Papers blew by them. She looked to the Heavens. "Hey, I was trying to be subtle."  
  
The clouds moved and the stars returned. The lightning ceased. The rain stopped. The wind stilled and the night was silent and calm. She dared to opened her eyes. Standing before her was a striking black man whom she knew was her brother as he appeared by day. Beside him was a man with flowing black hair, golden skin kissed by the oriental sun, and almond eyes the color of darkest amber. [He looks like a cross between Von Flores, Jet Li, and Garrett Wang....not too shabby, Daria.]  
  
"It worked." Jack nodded in admiration. "You haven't lost your touch."  
  
Drakiel rushed to the car window to stare at her handiwork. His hands went to his face. He felt his brow and found no ridges. He felt his ears and felt no points. Gone were the horns from his forehead. He pulled back his lips and no longer saw canines resembling small fangs. His teeth were blunt and square. He awkwardly reached for his back and found neither wing nor tail. Gone were five talons. Instead he saw five fingers.  
  
"You truly are the Matriarch of Skylaris' temple." He barely dared to breathe.  
  
"Let's go inside and check out this place. We'll do some drinking, some dancing, a bit of Karaoke." She took one gentleman on each arm. "Come on, boys...let's go have some fun." 


End file.
